Seus Olhos Violetas
by Leona-EBM
Summary: Descubra como Duo e Heero se conheceram, e como eles se apaixonaram


Por Leona-EBM  
  
Seus Olhos Violetas  
  
Seu canhão de raios destruía todos os inimigos num único tiro, seu gundam era tão potente como o seu dono. Os azuis de heero olhavam com atenção para o nevoeiro que estava, tudo estava muito silencioso, mas sentia que tinha mais inimigos a sua espreita. Sua respiração estava pausada como sempre, seu rosto era sempre impassível, não deixava as emoções lhe atingirem com facilidade, achava que isso poderia afetar seu bom desempenho num combate, por isso mesmo treinou muito isso para que não cometesse erros tolos. Fechou os olhos e ficou a esperar mais algum ataque, sabia que tinham mais deles ali, sabia disso, por isso mesmo estava segurando firmemente seu controle para acabar com o primeiro idiota que tentasse derrubá-lo. Heero abre os olhos ao localizar um móbile suit no seu radar, viu que ele estava atrás dele, deu um sorriso e num movimento incrivelmente rápido e voa e dispara seu canhão de raio para cima daquele leão. - Idiotas... – heero diz vendo o seu inimigo explodindo. – Missão completa! – heero pega um radio e anuncia que terminou sua missão com êxito. Heero encosta-se no banco soltando um longo suspiro, por dentro sentia-se vazio, queria poder parar de guerrear, nem que fosse por um só momento, mas queria ver as pessoas em paz. Vendo que não podia ficar mais ali, heero muda seu gundam para o modo de vôo e sai em disparada para lugar nenhum para esperar novas ordens. - "Quando essa guerra irá acabar? Quando será que eu finalmente poderei descansar... Quando?".  
  
Heero avista uma pequena cidade, então ele resolve ficar por ali mesmo. Quem iria desconfiar que ele seria um piloto gundam? Pousou em uma grande montanha, sempre tomando o maior cuidado para que ninguém o visse, pois se o visse teria a obrigação de matar, e não agüentava mais fazer isso, mesmo que mostrasse que não se importava isso não era verdade. Ao sair do seu gundam tratou de pegar galhos e uma grande lona verde para esconder o seu gundam, pegou uma mochila onde estava seu laptop, pegou sua arma e colocou seu gundam no modo de autodestruição caso alguém viesse a encontrá-lo. A cidade que estava era muito bonita, pelo menos era melhor que as colônias, pelo jeito a cidade mais feia da Terra era melhor que qualquer colônia. Heero parou em um restaurante, agora que percebeu que estava com fome. Ao entrar no restaurante sentou-se numa mesa qualquer, já que muitas delas estavam cheias de gente, devia ser a hora do almoço, já que não prestava muita atenção nas horas. - Pois não? – uma linda garçonete vem atendê-lo. - Quero o prato da casa! – diz seco. - E para beber? – perguntou anotando os pedidos. - Água. - Mais alguma coisa? - Não. A garçonete entrega um papel para heero e sai dizendo que tudo está pronto em alguns minutinhos. Heero apoiou-se nos cotovelos, ficou a reparar nas pessoas que entravam e saiam daquele estabelecimento. Viu o sorriso daquelas pessoas, não sabia porquê mas tinha muita raiva delas, deve ser porque elas tiveram a oportunidade de viver num lugar tão lindo quanto a Terra enquanto ele vivia naquelas colônias que eram reprimidas pela aliança terrestre. Mas não seria mais assim, agora ele estava ali para lutar a favor das colônias, e com certeza tudo iria mudar. Heero estava absorto em seus pensamentos políticos e pessoais quando algo lhe chama a atenção, um garoto muito estranho entra no restaurante. Viu que ele era muito bonito, tinha uma longa trança que chicoteava suas costas, mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção foram seus grandes olhos violetas. - Boa tarde!! – heero ouve a voz daquele garoto, viu como era alta e alegre. - "Terráqueo maldito, você é feliz assim porquê vive nesse paraíso, porque não tem a obrigação de ficar lutando..." – Heero pensava enquanto o observava. Viu que o garoto se se sentou à mesa ao lado, olhou de lado para ele, viu como seus olhos eram grandes e alegres, heero percebeu que ele usava umas roupas estranhas, negras, não combinavam com ele. - Aqui está seu pedido! – a garçonete chega com os pedidos de heero, este apenas diz obrigado e trata de pegar seus talheres. Heero comia tranqüilamente, apenas pensando na sua próxima missão, teria que destruir algumas bases da OZ. Quem visse de longe jamais pensaria que aquele garoto de 15 anos seria capaz de matar incontáveis pessoas.

- COMO ASSIM???? TUDO ISSO????

Heero olha para o lado e vê aquele garoto fazer um escândalo ao ver a nota fiscal.

- Isso é um roubo!!!! COMO PODEM COBRAR 20,00 REAIS EM UM SIMPLES SORVETE?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

- Senhor... é que você pediu um super sorvete... por isso er... – a garçonete tentava se explicar, mas ela não tinha culpa de nada. - Ahhhhh tudo bem.... mas isso é um roubo!! – o garoto põe a mão no bolso tirando um bolo de notas de 100 reais.

- Nossa!! – a garçonete ficou pasma com tanto dinheiro. - O que está acontecendo aqui? – o gerente do estabelecimento aparece.

- É o nosso cliente acha que está muito cara as coisas! – disse a garota. - Humm... mas o que ele pediu? – o senhor pergunta. - Um super sorvete! - São 20, 00 reais!! – o velho diz. - Eu já vou pagar! – o garoto joga uma nota de cem na mesa – quero meu troco – diz sentando-se novamente na cadeira. - Qual é seu nome rapaz? – pergunta o senhor. - Maxwell... Duo Maxwell! – diz sorridente. - Senhor Maxwell me desculpe, mas você poderia ter visto quanto custava o que você pediu antes de comprar! – disse o gerente com mais delicadeza. - Claro, me desculpem! – disse abrindo um sorriso. - Tudo bem... que saber... que fique pela conta da casa! - Claro que não, o senhor deve trabalhar muito para ter tudo isso, sei que você é o dono daqui, e eu vejo que você trata seu empregados e clientes muito bem, por isso mesmo eu faço questão de pagar pelo o que comi, e que saber? - O que? – gerente estava sorridente. - Pode ficar com o troco, é uma caixinha para vocês! – Duo da uma piscada com os olhos. Heero ficou meio confuso, viu que aquele garoto não era tão idiota como parecia, mas não se importou tinha mais coisas para pensar. Observou o garoto se levantar e ir embora, logo depois terminou sua refeição, bebeu toda a água de uma vez e deixou uma nota de cem reais em cima da mesa, não sabia o porquê disso, mas estava com vontade de fazer a mesma coisa que aquele garoto fizera. Quando a garçonete viu aquele dinheiro em cima da mesa, ela foi correndo mostrar para o seu chefe, ele também ficou contente, não só pelo dinheiro, mas por ver que ele era um bom profissional e que tratava muito bem as pessoas que cruzavam o seu caminho.  
  
Heero estava cansado, agora que percebeu isso, olhou ao redor procurando algum lugar para descansar, viu um grande hotel no centro da pequena cidade. Chegando lá se surpreende mais uma vez ao ver aquele garoto falando com a recepcionista, foi até lá sem para pedir um quarto. - Sim? – um rapaz atende heero. - Um quarto, por favor! - A estadia aqui custa 100,00 reais, mas temos outras promoções como... - Eu só quero um quarto para hoje! – heero diz seco. - ahh... claro! – o rapaz diz mexendo no seu computador. – Nome? - Heero Yuy. - Er... senhor Yuy, você tem que deixar um aviso... tem como dar uns 20 reais para... – rapaz se calar ao ver heero jogar uma nota de cem reais na sua direção. - Bom... er... um momento que vou pegar as chaves! – o rapaz sai correndo. Heero e duo estavam parados lado a lado em silencio, duo batia seus dedos na mesa impaciente, enquanto heero apenas olhava para o vazio. - Está quente aqui, né? – duo puxa conversa. Heero apenas o olha de lado e não diz nada. - Humm... mas a Terra é tão maravilhosa, né? Nas colônias você não pode sentir esse clima tão bom! – duo continua. - É! – heero disse qualquer coisa para aquele garoto o deixar em paz. - Hum... você vem de onde? – duo pergunta. - De lugar nenhum... – heero responde seco. - Eu também... acho que não vejo de lugar nenhum! – diz abaixando o olhar. Heero viu sua reação, queria perguntar porque estava tão triste, mas não queria puxar conversa com ele, e pelo jeito aquele ali era daqueles que não paravam de falar. - Aqui está senhor! – diz o rapaz entregando uma chave para heero. - Obrigado! – heero pega a chave e vai embora. - Cara estranho... – duo comenta consigo mesmo. - OI? – a garota que estava ao lado de duo lhe estendendo a chave pergunta. - ahhh!! Não é nada não! Muito obrigada!! – duo sai dando uma piscada para a garota, que ficou vermelha.  
  
Os azuis de heero olham com atenção para o seu novo quarto de hotel, estava acostumado a olhar tudo com cuidado, o inimigo poderia estar atrás da porta. Vendo que não tinha nada de mais naquele lugar heero se joga na cama. Solta um longo suspiro e fica olhando para o teto, viu que nada era diferente, heero sentia um vazio dentro do seu ser, algo estava faltando, finalmente sentiu-se sozinho. - "Quando será que tudo isso terá um fim? Mas eu devo proteger as colônias, uma colônia deve ser sempre protegida. Ahhhh quando tudo isso acabar o que eu farei? Eu só sei lutar, acho que não saberei ficar num lugar pacifico, mas eu não desejo mais a guerra, eu quero que as crianças como aquela tenham a chance de fazer seu próprio futuro".  
  
Um novo dia nasce para os cidadãos daquela pequena cidade, mas um novo dia para heero significava mais uma batalha, ele sobrevivia pelas batalhas, esse era o seu jeito de viver, esse era o único jeito que sabia viver. Mas havia mudado esse conceito quando conheceu Relena, havia se encantado com a força daquela garota, mas mesmo assim não conseguia sentir nada por ela alem de admiração. Heero se levanta e arruma suas coisas, não tinha o que mexer por isso mesmo se arrumou em menos de trinta minutos e saiu do seu quarto deixando as chaves na recepção. Olhou para as ruas vendo que tudo estava muito calmo, mas próximo dali existia uma base da OZ e por isso mesmo que aquele lugar tão tranqüilo logo se tornaria um campo de batalha, mais uma batalha desnecessária para o mundo. Heero caminhava tranqüilamente com suas mochilas nas costas, olhava para frente com determinação, estava indo a caminho das montanhas, mas algo faz ele parar. - OI! – uma garotinha muito bonita pára na sua frente com um lindo sorriso no rosto. - Oi... – heero sorri para a garotinha. - Quer jogar bola comigo? – a garotinha lhe estende uma bola de borracha vermelha. Heero apóia-se nos seus joelhos para ficar na altura da garotinha, ele toca nos seus cabelos dourados e lhe sorri novamente. - Agora eu não posso, quem sabe num futuro próximo! – heero diz serenamente, pondo naquelas palavras toda sua esperança. - Ahhh a mamãe disse que eu podia brincar a amanha também, então você vem aqui, ta? Heero sorriu mais uma vez, tirou suas mãos da cabeça da garotinha e ergueu seu corpo. - Não será possível, mas quem sabe um dia! – diz ficando serio novamente. - Humm... ta bom! – diz a garotinha perdendo seu sorriso. - Mas me prometa que não perderá esse sorriso! – diz heero. - Ta... – diz sorrindo novamente. - Agora vá com a sua mãe! A garotinha faz um sim com a cabeça e sai correndo pelas ruas, heero a acompanha com o olhar, e quando viu a garotinha abraçar uma mulher que deveria ser a sua mãe resolve seguir o seu curso.  
  
Já haviam se passado horas, heero já estava a posto para sua próxima missão, estava escondido esperando o momento certo para atacar a base da OZ. Viu alguns vigias passando, mas isso não era problema, não para ele. Heero vê que a base não estava preparada para um ataque inimigo, percebeu que os soldados haviam colocado todos os móbiles suits em uma única garagem, sendo assim seria mais fácil para ele atacar. Estava planejando jogar uma bomba nos portões principais para dificultar a saída dos soldados, estava tudo planejado, a planta da base estava na sua mão agora só faltava dar 22:00 horas para heero começar a sua missão. - Nove e cinqüenta e nove.... – heero fala consigo mesmo olhando para o relógio. Seus dedos já seguraram com firmeza os controles, seus olhos se estreitaram, seus pelos se arrepiaram já sentindo toda a excitação, toda a tensão e todo desejo por luta. Os olhos do seu gundam se acenderam, logo aquela maquina branca e poderosa estava em pé em frente a base, seu grande canhão de raios já mirava um portão, seus dedos tocaram lentamente o gatinho da poderosa arma de raios, que já estava preparada para atirar, uma luz forte a amarela se forma na porta da arma, um brilho muito bonito corta a escuridão da noite e logo uma forte explosão atinge toda a base. O tradicional alarme foi soado por toda a base, heero tratou de atirar em mais três portões para impedir a saída dos reforços. As grandes asas do seu gundam se abriram para ele sobrevoar a base com seu sabre de luz, logo alguns móbiles suits já saiam da base para atacar heero, mas eles não eram fortes para conseguir arranhar o gundam wing. A batalha estava sendo muito fácil para heero, era um trabalho de rotina para ele, nem suava, mas algo diferente acontece. - O que é aquilo? – heero força sua visão e vê que alguns móbiles suits estavam explodindo sozinhos. Heero não estava entendo, olhou para o seu radar, mas não viu nenhum inimigo. Achou estranho foi se aproximando lentamente das explosões, mas ainda não via nada. De repente heero arregala os olhos ao ver um móbile suit todo negro surgir na sua frente, ele carregava uma grande foice de luz nas mãos, parecia um demônio, mas heero voltou a sua expressão fria e sem emoções novamente, ele estreita seu olhar e vai para cima do móbile suit. Heero começou a travar uma batalha com o móbile suits, logo viu que era um gundam como o dele, ficou surpreso, não sabia que existiam mais gundans como o dele por ai, pois o doutor J não havia lhe dito nada. Heero larga seu canhão de raios no chão e vai para cima do gundam negro com seu sabre de luz, uma batalha cerrada é iniciada, heero estava surpreso com as habilidades daquele piloto misterioso. Os dois gundans estavam lutando, mas com certeza nenhum deles sabia o motivo de estarem lutando, foi quando vários mísseis são lançados nas suas direções, os dois gundans desviam com facilidade. - Espera aí... então você não é da OZ! – o outro piloto pergunta para heero. - Isso não interessa... você vai morrer! – heero desvia de todos os mísseis e parte para cima do gundam misterioso com seu sabre de luz. - Calma aí, não devíamos estar lutando um contra o outro... deveríamos nos unir e... – o outro piloto tentava falar, mas não conseguia, já que heero o atacava sem piedade. - "Eu conheço essa voz... ele... ele é o cara do... do restaurante!!" – Heero pára de lutar de repente. - Ahhhh até quem fim entendeu, bom, acho que nós podemos lutar juntos, já que estamos do mesmo lado!! Qual é o seu nome? Eu me chamo Duo Maxwell! - Duo...- heero sussurrou o seu nome, não sabia porque estava tão interessado em conhecer aquele rapaz. - Acho melhor sairmos daqui! – diz duo vendo alguns móbiles suítes aparecendo no radar. Heero viu que o gundam do garoto havia mudado para o modo de vôo e ele já estava partindo, heero ficou confuso a principio, mas resolveu segui-lo, pois precisava saber quem era ele para ver se ele merecia ou não ficar vivo. Heero seguia o outro gundam atentamente, olhava para todos os lados vendo para onde estava sendo levado, viu que era um lugar aberto perto do mar, se precisasse fugir seria bem fácil, logo viu que o gundam a frente estava descendo, heero olhou para baixo e viu uma grande balsa. Os dois gundans pousaram numa grande plataforma, logo alguns mecânicos foram rapidamente até eles, heero demorou a sair do seu gundam, pegou a sua arma e abriu a sua porta lentamente. - Mas você é... – duo abriu um lindo sorriso ao ver que era o rapaz do hotel. - Hum... – heero ficou parado na sua frente. - Nossa!! Que maneiro! – duo deu um tapa no seu ombro todo entusiasmado, heero nem se moveu, apenas deu um daqueles olhares perigosos. - Duo... como foi – um dos mecânicos pergunta. - Tudo bem... muito obrigado pessoal... agora – duo boceja – eu vou dormir!! Ahhh e você me acompanhe – ele da uma piscada para heero. Heero acompanha o garoto sem tirar seus olhos deles, se ele fizesse um movimento em falso ele atiraria. - Hei... não precisa ficar todo o tempo a postos, somos aliados! – duo diz sem parar de andar. Heero não diz nada, mas não abaixou a sua guarda em momento algum. Heero foi levado a um pequeno quarto sem janelas e com uma única porta, viu que tinha duas camas pequenas e com um pequeno cobertor azul em cima, viu que tinha apenas uma lâmpada no teto que era suspensa por um fio. - Não é muito confortável, mas é seguro! – duo da mais uma piscada para heero e se joga na cama fazendo-a fazer um barulho estranho como se fosse quebrar. - Hum... – heero senta-se na cama devagar, ele tira sua arma do cós do seu short e põe ao lado do seu travesseiro, logo ele vai inclinando seu corpo para trás até deitar. Heero sentiu sua coluna estralar, respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, agora viu como estava cansado, mas não iria conseguir dormir, não em um lugar estranho com um cara estranho. Duo olhou de lado para o soldado na cama ao lado, viu como ele estava preocupado e tenso, não podia fazer nada para ele relaxar, e nem mesmo ele estava se sentindo confortável com essa situação, pois heero tinha uma arma bem perto dele, enquanto que a de duo estava no cós da sua calça, e se a pegasse agora poderia assustar heero e ele poderia matá-lo. Os grandes violetas de duo foram se fechando, estava com sono, cansado e com dor, mas estava com medo de dormir. Heero estava na mesma situação, mas pelo visto ele estava mais cansado que o americano. Os dois estavam sendo vencidos pelo sono, uns minutos depois eles dormiram feito pedra, nem se sabe qual deles dormiu primeiro. Heero acorda, mas não se mexe, fica com os olhos fechados tentando notar se tinha alguém com ele, ao sentir que estava sozinho ele pega sua arma velozmente e se joga no chão protegendo seu corpo. Olhou para os lados vendo que não tinha ninguém, olho para cama onde deveria estar duo, mas não o encontrou. Heero foi andando lentamente até a porta, estava para tocar na maçaneta quando a porta se abre com tudo fazendo-a bater na cara de heero. - Ahhhh oi!! Já acordou?? – duo entra no quarto usando apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura – Pode tomar um banho se quiser! – disse entrando no quarto. - Não obrigado! – diz heero. - Ahhhh até quem fim falou algo... bom, mas se quiser tem toalha no banheiro, eu posso emprestar umas roupas minhas... – duo diz olhando para seu corpo com atenção. - Hum... – heero pela primeira vez se constrangeu. - Ahhh não fique com vergonha, olha só... você toma um banho, veste umas roupas que eu vou te dar... depois você come algo e eu te deixo em paz, ok?! – da uma piscada. - Hum... Duo foi até um pequeno armário e pegou uma roupa de baixo, e uma regata preta e estende para heero. - Aqui está... o banheiro é virando a direita, é a segunda a porta a esquerda! – duo vira-se de costas e começa a desfazer sua longa trança para penteá-la. Heero ficou paralisado estava sentindo um frio na barriga muito gostoso, não sabia o que era isso, ficou olhando as mãos de duo desfazer a longa trança, duo estava quase acabando de desfazer toda sua trança, quando ele o faz se vira para heero, que estava com os braços abaixados e em uma mão tinha uma arma e na outra um punhado de roupas. - O que foi? Não entendeu? Vire a direita... é a segunda porta a esquerda! - Hum... ta!- heero o olha mais uma vez e sai do quarto feito um zumbi. Heero olha para os corredores com menos atenção, foi ao local indicado encontrando um pequeno banheiro, ao entrar sentiu um forte cheiro de ervas, olhou para a pequena janela perto do Box e viu um xampu de camomila. Heero tranca a porta, ele coloca sua arma em cima da pia e fica de pé num tapetinho, ele retira seu tênis, depois começa a se despir lentamente. Nu ele liga a torneira, uma água morna cai sobre seu corpo musculoso, joga a cabeça para trás com os olhos fechados deixando toda a água levar seus fios castanhos para trás. - "Quem é ele? Por que ele me olha daquele jeito? E por que eu o olho assim? Será que ele é o inimigo... não... não pode ser... eu não quero" – heero pensava enquanto tomava seu banho. Depois de se enxugar heero põe uma cueca preta, seu short e uma regata preta que lhe foi emprestada, ele enrolou sua roupa suja na sua reta verde depois ele saiu do banheiro com sua arma na mão. Heero foi até o quarto, mas não encontro ninguém, depois foi andando para fora da balsa, estava ouvindo vozes, mas não se sentiu mais ameaçado, caso fossem inimigos ele já estaria morto. - Hei!! – duo se aproxima de heero – Vamos jantar! - Não estou com fome! – mentiu. - Ahhhh mesmo assim, me acompanhe! – duo toca nas mãos de heero, os dois sentem um choque, então duo o solta. - ahhh tudo... bem! – heero diz inseguro, esta se sentindo um idiota. - Vamos! – duo anda meio saltitante pelos corredores. Heero entra numa pequena e bagunçada cozinha, se fosse arrumada seria estranho, já que notou que só tinha homens naquela balsa. - Senta aí! – duo vai até um armário e pega um pacotinho de miojo – Não é muito nutritivo, mas é gostoso... – duo diz pegando uma panela e encheu de água, depois ligou o fogo e deixou lá para ferver. Heero havia se sentado num banco que fica de frente para uma mesa de madeira, duo senta-se no banco da frente. - Então... qual é o seu nome? – duo pergunta se apoiando nos cotovelos. - Heero Yuy...- respondeu seco. - De que colônia você veio? Heero se assusta um pouco, duo viu que ele se incomodou então resolveu deixar quieto. - Você tem quantos anos? - 15! - Eu também! – Duo sorriu. - Aquele gundam é seu? – heero pergunta. - Hum... – sorriu – sim... esse é o meu Deathscythe! E o seu? - Hum... wing... - Ahhh ta... eu me assustei ao ver um gundam igual ao meu... eu não entendo porque nós dois estávamos na mesma base, com a mesma missão... e o mesmo horário! Será que aquele velho calculou mal? – duo diz a ultima frase para si mesmo, mas heero ouviu e ficou intrigado. - Velho? – perguntou. - Ahhh... nada! – duo sorriu amarelo, não era idiota de falar do doutor G para ele – acho que a água já está quente o suficiente! – duo se levanta e abre os pacotinhos de miojo. Heero ficou observando duo com atenção, estava mais intrigado agora, o que será que estava acontecendo? Será que esse "velho" seria o doutor J? heero estava confuso, mas deixaria isso para depois, primeiro iria descobrir mais sobre esse garoto misterioso. Os dois começaram a comer. Duo falava algumas coisas para heero, nada que poderia ser aproveitado pelo piloto wing. - Você é japonês não é? – duo pergunta. - Hum... - Você se parece! – sorri. - Humm... e você é americano – heero afirma. - Yes Baby!! – riu. Após terminarem o jantar heero vai até a garagem onde seu gundam estava sendo cuidado por alguns mecânicos. - Colocamos combustível VNE, novas balas, e arrumamos o sabre de luz, mas não mexemos no cockpit do seu gundam. - Hum... – heero foi andando até seu gundam. - Ele é assim mesmo... – duo explica a atitude de heero para o mecânico, que ficou com a cara no chão ver que ficou falando sozinho. Heero entra no seu gundam e vê que tudo estava no seu lugar, ele abre seu painel de controle e começa a arrumar a parte que estava com defeitos. Duo vê ele trabalhando e resolve fazer o mesmo com seu gundam. Horas se passaram, duo estava quase dormindo novamente no banco do seu gundam, quando um barulho muito forte faz ele despertar. - O QUE??? – Quando acorda vê o gundam de heero no céu, ele havia partido – Mas... que sujeito! – duo deu de ombro e voltou a cochilar.  
  
Duas semanas se passaram. Heero estava numa cabana no meio de uma ilha deserta, era um esconderijo feito por ele mesmo, estava lá para receber novas ordens. Heero estava sentado no chão encostado em uma arvore, quando um barulho muito familiar vem do quarto. - O que? – heero vai ate seu laptop que estava avisando a chegada de um e- mail. Heero abre seu e-mail e vê uma mensagem do doutor J.  
  
"A OZ fará uma reunião com seus principais lideres no palácio de Bruxelas, a reunião será as 11:30 da manhã, essa será a oportunidade de acabar com a OZ, não falhe".  
  
- Missão aceita!  
  
Heero estava verificando seu gundam, já eram 10:00 horas teria que ir logo para o palácio de Bruxelas, mas concluir mais uma das suas missões, mas esse parecia ser mais importante que as outras, já que todos os lideres da OZ estarão reunidos. O Wing já estava voando sobre o imenso mar azul em direção ao palácio de Bruxelas, mas algo no seu caminho o detém. - Deathscythe? – heero avista aquele grande gundam na sua frente. - Heero... você está errado! – duo diz pelo radio comunicador. - O que você quer? - Você não pode ir ao palácio de Bruxelas! - Como você sabe? - Eu recebi as mesmas ordens que você, eu estava indo para lá também, mas descobri que isso é uma armadilha da OZ, ela deixou essa informação vazar de propósito para pegar os pilotos gundans! – diz duo. - Pilotos gundans? - Sim... existem mais três pilotos alem de nós! - Como soube disso? - Eu andei pesquisando... Heero ficou sem saída, mas é claro que não iria deixar sua missão por causa daquele garoto. - Sai da frente! - Não... eu não vou deixar você ir... para uma... armadilha! – duo diz meio inseguro. - Se não sair daí eu vou te matar! – heero não entendia porque não matava aquele americano de uma vez. De repente a imagem de duo de cabelos soltos vem a cabeça de heero, ele fechou os olhos tentando afastar esse pensamento, mas foi impossível, pois duo falava alguma coisa para ele pelo radio sendo assim não conseguia desviar seus pensamentos dele. Heero finalmente pensou que tudo isso podia não passar de uma armadilha feita pela OZ, heero ficou confuso, ele pega seu comunicador e manda uma mensagem para o doutor J. - ...então você não pode ir heero! – duo dizia. Heero nem havia prestado atenção nas suas palavras, agora estava esperando um e-mail do seu superior para ver se poderia ser cancelada essa missão. - Hum... – Heero recebeu um e-mail do doutor j, nele estava escrito que a missão estava cancelada, e que ele não pode avisar antes porque estava fugindo de um ataque que a OZ havia feito na colônia onde ele estava. - Heero!! – duo gritou. - O que foi agor... – Heero arregala os olhos ao ver o gundam de duo afundar no mar. Heero ficou pasmo, olhou para o seu radar procurando algum inimigo, mas não achou nada suspeito, então ele corre ao alcanço de duo que já mergulha no mar. Heero vê aquele imenso gundam afundando cada vez mais, não conseguia mais enxergar o deathscythe direito, ligou um farol que ficava na altura dos ombros do seu gundam, ao longe pode ver o gundam caído no chão envolto por varias algas marinhas. - Duo... – heero o chamou. - Hum... pode ir... eu estou bem! – disse com uma voz fraca. - O que aconteceu? – heero perguntou se aproximando. - Nada... pode ir... eu estou bem! – a sua voz estava muito fraca. - O seu gundam está... – agora heero notou que o gundam de duo estava meio avaliado, viu que tinha uma grande rachadura perto do peito do móbile suit, ficou desesperado em pensar que duo poderia estar sendo sufocado. - Não... ele é forte... só não vá até Bruxelas... – disse agora com a voz quase sumindo. - Por que? Duo não me diga que... – heero ficou confuso. - Dizer o que? - Que você foi até Bruxelas.... por isso você sabia que era uma armadilha... por isso que você sabia sobre os outros gundans! – heero finalmente chegou até o chão, ele se abaixou e pegou o deathscythe com cuidado tentando levá-lo a superfície. Heero se apressou ao ver que o americano não respondeu mais, heero usou toda a força do seu gundam para sair rapidamente dali, logo que chegaram na superfície heero foi até a ilha onde ele estava, pois era o lugar mais próximo para ele ver se duo estava bem. Chegando lá heero pousa com cuidado os dois gundans, ele desce correndo do seu gundam, ele vai até o deathscythe. A porta do Deathscythe estava emperrada, heero usa toda sua força para abrir a porta, finalmente consegue abrir um pouco, assustou-se ao ver que tinha um pouco de água lá dentro. - Duo! Duo! DUO!!!! – Heero o chamou desesperadamente. - Humm... cof, cof... cof... Heero ficou aliviado ao ouvir o americano tossir, ele puxa a porta do gundam com mais força fazendo um corte profundo nas suas duas mãos. Os azuis de heero se cruzaram com o rosto pálido do americano, heero solta o seu cinto de segurança e o pega com cuidado pelos braços, pensou em fazer uma respiração boca a boca, mas viu que não era necessário, pois duo estava respirando muito bem. Carregou o americano a pequena cabana que havia feito, na verdade era uma cabana pequena demais para duas pessoas ficarem, nela só tinha um pequeno colchão de dormir que ocupava todo o espaço do chão. Heero colocou duo em cima do colchão e ficou ao seu lado sem tirar os olhos do corpo magnífico do americano, de repente heero se tocou que ele poderia estar machucado, então ele abre lentamente a blusa negra do americano mostrando seu peito com alguns arranhões, heero retira sua blusa vendo que seus braços estavam feridos. Ele vai até sua mochila pegando um equipamento de primeiro socorros, viu que o ombro de duo estava deslocado, heero sentiu um frio na barriga ao olhar para parte debaixo do americano. Heero estava muito desconfortável, mas tinha que ver se ele estava bem, então ele abre o zíper da calça do americano lentamente quase desistindo de analisar aquele lugar. Fechando os olhos ele abre o zíper e puxa as calças do americano com força, quase arrancando sua roupa baixo. - "Parece que ele só cortou esse pedaço da coxa, seus braços estão com alguns cortes, seu peito possui alguns arranhões e seu ombro está deslocado, nada grave... ainda bem". Heero começou a tratar dos cortes, estava enfaixando o americano com cuidado, estava com o coração a mil, sentia um frio na barriga toda hora que olhava para as pernas do garoto, sentia-se um idiota. - AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! – Um gritou ecoou por toda a ilha. Heero se assustou um pouco, mas já estava preparando para esse tipo de reação por parte dele ao se preparar para colocar o ombro do americano no lugar, por sorte conseguiu devolver o ombro no lugar de um vez só se não seria mais doloroso. - SEU ANORMAL! DOENTE!! AHHHHHH!!! – Duo se encolheu todo com a dor. - Coloquei seu ombro no lugar! – heero informa. - FILHO DA PUTA!!! - Eu já limpei seus ferimentos! - CRETINO!!!! - Seu gundam está estacionado na beira da praia! - IMBECIL!!!! Heero estava perdendo a paciência, não era tão insuportável assim sempre fazia isso com ele mesmo quando um osso saia fora do lugar. Duo rolava pelo pequeno colchão da cabana, heero apenar observava com seu jeito impaciente de sempre. De repente duo esbarra num pau que sustentava a cabana o fazendo cair junto com a cabana que caiu em cima deles. - Droga! – heero xingou. - Ahhhhhhh tira isso de cima de mim! Heero tentou sair dali mas enroscou seu pé no pano e acabou caindo em cima de duo que soltou outro grito desesperado. - SAI DE CIMA DO MEU OMBRO HEERO!!!!!! - Pára de gritar!!! – heero pede se levantando. Agora o japonês estava ajoelhado em cima de duo, suas pernas estavam lado a lado com o seu corpo, ele não via muito bem o belo rosto do americano, pois estava tudo muito escuro. Heero finalmente tira aquela cabana de cima deles, quando ele olha para baixo encontra um duo seminu o olhando com um pouco de vergonha. - er... – heero fica sem fala. - Er... eu sei que deve estar bom aí em cima... eu sei que sou lindo maravilhoso, mas será que você poderia sair de cima de mim? – duo tentou brincar para esconder sua timidez, mas não conseguiu estava realmente envergonhado talvez seja porque se sentia incrivelmente atraído por heero. - Me... me desculpe! – heero sai de cima de duo e fica em pé ao seu lado. Duo se levanta com um pouco de dificuldade, pois ainda sentia dores por seu corpo. Heero notando sua dificuldade ajuda-o a se levantar. - Eu preciso voltar para a base... eu preciso consertar o deathscythe imediatamente! – duo dava uns passos inseguros para frente, heero restava ao lado dele preparado para pegá-lo caso perdesse o equilíbrio e caísse. Duo chega até seu gundam sem cair nenhuma vez, heero fica surpreso, mas logo vê por que ele era um piloto gundam como ele. - Droga... ta muito danificado, mas eu vou consertá-lo! – duo tocou seu gundam com carinho depois olhou para heero – Obrigado! - Estamos iguais! – heero diz. - Como? - Você me ajudou e eu te ajudei, não devemos nada um para o outro... da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos... finja que não me conheça! – heero diz friamente passando por cima de tudo que estava sentindo. - Clar... claro! – duo sentiu uma tontura quase caindo no chão novamente, mas heero o segurou. – Pode deixar – duo diz afastando-se de heero. - Não quer ajuda? – heero insistiu. - Não obrigado! – duo subiu no seu gundam com os olhos rasos d'água, mas heero não percebeu – bem... obrigada mais uma vez e adeus! – duo liga seu gundam e sai daquela ilha rapidamente, mas tomando cuidado para não forçar muito seu móbile suit, pois estava muito danificado e a porta não estava fechada. Heero observou o gundam ir embora, seus olhos estavam diferentes, finalmente o japonês demonstrou alguma coisa no seu olhar, alguma coisa alem de ódio, raiva e desejo por batalhas, finalmente os sentimentos de soldado perfeito não foram mais fortes que a paixão que estava crescendo em seu peito. Ficou um longo tempo olhando para o céu, no seu intimo desejava ir atrás de duo e arrancar um pedaço dele para si próprio, nem que fosse um simples abraço.  
  
Meses se passaram. Heero e Duo nunca mais se encontraram novamente, mas nenhum deles deixou de pensar no outro um minuto sequer, por estarem em guerra os dois rezavam para que o outro estivesse bem, mas nenhum deles tinha coragem de procurar pelo outro. Heero estava numa colônia escondido da OZ, a guerra estava para acabar graças ao pacifismo do reino Sank, havia se aliado a Relena Peacecraft com seu desejo de construir a paz sem guerra, o pacifismo total. Essa idéia estava sendo cada vez mais aceita pelo povo, as pessoas já estavam cansadas de tanto sangue, finalmente o povo estava se reunindo com o reino Sank a fim de por um fim nesse ano manchado de sangue.  
  
Num grande campo de flores estava heero estirado no chão olhando para o céu escuro, seus olhos pareciam tristes, heero estava querendo saber se duo estava bem. Havia pesquisado sobre o piloto americano antes, queria ver se ele estava bem ou se ele ainda continuava aliado ao reino sank, mas heero nunca teve coragem de procurar o americano. - "Ahhh... eu não entendo, como posso desejar tanto alguém que eu nem conheço? Será que é porque nós somos iguais... será que só porque ele é como eu, um soldado que luta desesperadamente a cada batalha para encontrar um significado para vida". Heero pensava tranqüilamente no americano quando ouve um barulho muito forte vindo do centro da colônia, ele se levanta e corre até uma grade de metal subindo nela para ver se conseguia ver algo, mas só podia ver fumaça e... - Fogo!!! – heero salta da grade e vai na direção do fogo. Chegando lá heero vê um enorme prédio em chamas, percebeu que tinha muitas pessoas na rua e no prédio. - AHHHHHHH!!!! Heero ouve um grito muito doloroso vira para ver de quem era, viu que era uma senhora gritando com um dos bombeiros. - MINHA FILHINHA ESTÁ LÁ... ELA ESTÁ LÁ EM CIMA!!!! - Calma minha senhora, deixe que nós cuidemos disso! Heero sentiu pena da mulher, a imagem da pequena garotinha que ele assassinou anos atrás lhe veio a mente, sendo assim sentiu-se motivado a salvar aquela garota. Heero pega um casaco especial de um dos bombeiros que havia deixado em cima do caminhão e corre para dentro do prédio desviando dos policiais que tentaram dete-lo. Quando heero entrou no prédio um forte mormaço atingiu seu corpo fazendo ele se ajoelhar no chão, mas não desistiu, pelo contrario, heero cobriu seu rosto com o braço e foi procurando pela garotinha. - TEM ALGUÉM AÍ?? – Heero gritava. - BUAAAAA!!! Sorriu ao ouvir o choro da criança, heero correu até um dos quartos e encontrou uma menininha agarrada ao seu cachorrinho de pelúcia. - Vem comigo! – heero lhe estendeu a mão. - Eu quero a MINHA MÃE!! – berrou. - Ela está lá embaixo te esperando, venha comigo! – heero se aproximou mais da garota. - Ela deve estar brava comigo! – berrou novamente. Heero já estava perdendo a paciência, olhou para cima e viu que o teto não ia suportar por mais tempo, heero se aproximou mais da garota a agarrando fazendo a menina se desesperar querendo sair do colo de heero. - Não é assim que você fará ela ter confiança em você! Heero gelou a ouvir aquela voz novamente, ele olha para trás e vê um par de violetas azuis o encararem com um ar brincalhão. Heero já havia sonhado em encontrá-lo novamente, mas nunca em uma situação desse, a vida era realmente cheia de surpresas. - Duo? – heero ficou pasmo. - Há quanto tempo... bem, mas não temos tempo para festejar, vamos sair daqui, pois o senhor teto não vai suporta muito! – duo diz apontando uma um pilar de madeira que já estava caindo. Duo se aproximou da garotinha que não parava de espernear, ele toca na sua cabeça fazendo um carinho gostoso na criança que parou de chorar e sorriu para duo. - OI! – duo sorri para ela. - OI! – a garotinha se joga no colo de duo. - Vamos sair daqui! – heero diz se levantando. - Vamos!- duo se vira para porta e sai correndo com a garotinha em seus braços. Heero foi logo a trás olhando para aquele anjo maravilhoso que mais uma vez veio lhe socorrer, por sorte as saídas ainda não haviam sido dominadas pelo fogo por isso eles conseguiram sair rapidamente do prédio. - FILHA!!! – Mal saíram do prédio e a mãe da criança foi correndo até ela. - Aqui está senhora! – duo entrega a criança com um lindo sorriso. - Obrigada! Muito obrigada aos dois!! – Chorou agarrando-se a sua filha. Os bombeiros se aproximaram deles e logo atenderam a criancinha colocando uma mascara de oxigênio nela. - Venha comigo garotos! – disse um bombeiro para duo e heero. - Para que? – duo perguntou. - Vamos cuidar de vocês, agora precisam descansar! – o bombeiro disse. - Muito obrigada, mas eu não estou precisando de ajuda, pode cuidar dele se quiser, mas não vai se acostumando não! – duo diz apontando para heero, que não conseguiu deixar-se corar pelo comentário do americano. - Hum? – o bombeiro ficou confuso. - Eu estou bem! – heero diz se virando de costas e indo embora. - Espera aí!! – duo correu até ele.  
  
Os dois caminharam lado a lado pela rua vazia, heero estava muito confuso, um turbilhão de emoções corria por todo seu corpo, sua mente estava em pleno caos por isso mesmo que não conseguia falar nada. Duo por seu lado estava bem pensativo, havia descoberto que gostava do piloto wing. Não sabia se heero correspondia, mas estava tranqüilo agora que o havia encontrado novamente, e dessa vez não permitiria que ele fosse embora sem antes dizer tudo que deixou na garganta naquela cabana. - Onde você estava heero? – duo pergunta. - Por aí! – disse distraído. - Hum... é ruim não ter um lar não é? – duo pergunta. Heero o encara nos olhos e sorri, duo ficou de boca aberta com aquele lindo sorriso do piloto. - Acho que nunca tive um lar! – heero finalmente diz algo. - Eu tive, mas... – calou-se. Heero o olha de lado vendo que o americano havia se recordado de algo desagradável por isso não disse mais nada. - "Droga, o Heero se calou por minha causa, e agora como eu vou puxar assunto de novo? Eu sou um burro mesmo!!" – Duo se xingava mentalmente por ser o culpado de causar esse silencio entre eles. - Onde você estava? – heero pergunta para a alegria de duo. - Estava na colônia L2! – sorriu. - Hum... o que fazia lá? - Estava me escondendo... - Eu também estava! - Serio? Os tempos estão difíceis agora, não existe mais lugar no espaço para os gundans... é o que dizem... - Eu não concordo, os gundans foram feitos para proteger as colônias e enquanto as colônias forem reprimidas pela esfera terrestre os gundans não podem desaparecer! Uma colônia tem que ser protegida! – heero diz olhando nos olhos de duo. - Eu... eu também acho isso! – sorriu. – Bom, e agora para onde vai? - Não sei... nunca sei, eu apenas vou! – disse pensando longe. - Venha comigo então! – duo pára de andar ficando um passo atrás de heero, que parou logo em seguida também. - Como? – pergunta se virando para ele. - Venha comigo para a colônia L2! Vamos nos unir... - Mas então... o que você estava fazendo aqui na colônia L1? – heero estranhou. - E... eu... estava passando! – sorriu nervoso. - Passando? – heero desconfiou. - Eu... – Duo não podia falar que descobriu que heero estava ali e por isso que veio para cá a procura dele. - Você estava me procurando? – heero da um passo para frente se aproximando mais de duo. - É que... eu – duo se amaldiçoava por dentro por ser tão burro. - Você queria me ver? – heero se aproximava mais do americano que parecia estar paralisado. - Eu... eu quis vir aqui por causa que tinha que encontrar alguém muito especial para mim! – disse. - E quem era essa pessoa? – o peito de heero se encheu de alegria ao imaginar que ele era a pessoa especial. - Era... era um colega de infância! – duo diz. - Ahhh ta! – diz decepcionado. - "Ele se decepcionou? Então será que ele gosta de mim? Ahhhh eu acho que estou me precipitando... droga!" – duo sorriu nervoso. - Tudo bem! – heero diz. - Tudo bem o que? - Eu vou com você! - SERIO??? – duo deu um pulo de alegria, mas pára ao ver o olhar intrigado de heero – er.. quer dizer... que bom! – disse tentando esconder o seu sorriso. - "Ahhh mas que sorriso maravilhoso ele tem... como eu sonhei com ele... eu tenho que ficar perto dele, tenho que ficar... tenho que tentar!" – heero pensava. - Bom, então... vamos indo? – duo diz passando raspando seu dedo no nariz, era uma mania que tinha, e sem que duo desconfia-se heero achava isso um charme, na verdade gostava de tudo que o americano fazia. - Onde você deixou seu gundam? – duo pergunta. - Está na Terra! - O que? Você deixou ele lá? - Ele era muito escandaloso para ver comigo num momento como esse em que as colônias estão se aliando a esfera terrestre... - É só eu que fui idiota para trazer o meu, e ainda por cima fui capturado... ainda bem que consegui fugir! – duo diz coçando a cabeça. - Você recuperou seu gundam apreendido? – heero sorriu. - Consegui sim... eu acho que alguém me ajudou, porque eu consegui fugir muito fácil de lá... de repente a base começa a explodir e a porta da minha cela se abriu sozinha... isso foi estranho! – diz passando o dedo pelo seu nariz novamente. Heero sorriu, duo nem imaginava que foi ele que colocou detonadores por toda a base para que ele fugisse, e que foi ele que abriu a porta da sua cela. - Vamos indo então!! – duo puxou heero pelo o braço até o outro lado da rua onde tinha uma moto. - Vamos de moto? – heero pergunta. - Claro!!! Senta aí!! – duo se senta e joga um capacete para heero. Heero pega o capacete com uma mão e fica olhando meio inseguro pra duo. - O que foi? Ahhhh não me diga que tem medo de andar de moto!? – debochou. - Hum... – heero senta-se atrás de duo e segura num ferro atrás dele. - Você pode por a mão na minha cintura se quiser... pois segurar aí é meio difícil! – disse meio decepcionado. - Eu consigo me segurar! – disse. - Ok! Então se segura! – duo ligou a moto e saiu em velocidade, heero se assustou um pouco e se segurou com mais força. Os dois não falaram nada durante o percurso, e nem dava já que duo era um louco dirigindo, heero estava com o coração na boca. - Duo... o farol! – heero avisa. - Dá pra passar sossegado! – disse sorrindo. - Duo... pára a moto! - Relaxa! - Duo! – heero estava com um mal pressentimento. Duo acelerou a moto avançando no farol vermelho, heero soltou suas mãos daquele ferro e se segura na cintura de duo. Duo por sua vez conseguiu fazer heero se segurar nele, satisfeito ele diminui a velocidade da moto e dirige tranqüilamente enquanto sentia aquelas mãos fortes o segurando, logo pensamentos proibidos veio a mente do americano, ele fechou os olhos e imaginou heero descendo mais aquelas mãos para chegar em seu membro e... - DUO!!! – Heero o chama. Duo arregala os olhos ao ver que estava indo na direção de uma parede de concreto, duo vira a moto com tudo quase fazendo os dois caírem. - Dirija direito! – heero o repreende. - Desculpa! – disse meio ofegante, mas logo sorriu ao se lembrar do seu sonho. Heero sorriu ao sentir o corpo do americano com as mãos, sentiu um frio gostoso na barriga ao sentir-se próximo dele, discretamente o segurou com mais força sentindo o abdome durinho do piloto deathscythe. Minutos depois ele chegaram a um terreno isolado e distante, duo estaciona a moto em um beco escuro e vazio, quando saem da moto duo esconde ela no meio de um monte de madeira. - Vai deixar aí? – heero pergunta ao ver o americano escondendo a moto. - Sim... ninguém vai mexer, depois um amigo meu vem e tira ela daí! – disse dando uma piscada para heero. - É aquele seu amigo? – heero pergunta meio enciumado. - É... é... sim! – gaguejou. - E agora? – heero perguntou. - Tem uma nave ali naquela terreno, foi por ele que eu vim... – duo saiu do beco olhando para todos os lados vendo se não tinha ninguém, depois ele atravessou a rua chamando por heero – está atrás desse muro! – duo disse. - Hum... temos que pular? – heero pergunta olhando para os lados. - Sim... – duo foi até umas caixas que estava jogada pela rua, ele foi colocando uma em cima da outra. Heero olhava tudo com os braços cruzados, por dentro ele estava rindo. - O que foi? Que cara é essa? – duo pergunta ao ver que heero estava sorrindo. - Não consegue pular direto? – perguntou. - Humm... consigo! - Então porque está empilhando essas caixas? - É que eu sou preguiçoso... – disse coçando a cabeça meio constrangido. Heero anda na direção de duo com um rosto serio, duo da um passo para trás temendo a cara fria do soldado perfeito. - O... o que vai fazer? – duo sente o japonês pondo a mão na sua cintura e o empurrar até a parede – heero? – ficou assustado, o que heero pretendia afinal? - Se subir nessas caixas... – heero deu um chute de leve nas caixas e todas foram ao chão – vai cair na hora – disse olhando diretamente nos olhos de duo. - Então eu vou ter que me estrepar todo nesse muro para subir! – disse meio desanimado. - Eu vou te ajudar... – dizendo isso heero vira duo de costas. Duo por sua vez ficou ainda mais nervoso, mas acabou sorrindo ao pensar em algumas coisas erótica que heero poderia fazer com ele ali, mas seu desejo não foi atendido, sentiu sua cintura ser pressionada e quando viu estava erguido no alto, ele olhou para baixo e viu que heero o segura com força, então ele coloca os seus pés nos ombros do japonês e pula em cima do muro. - Pronto? – heero pergunta. - pronto! – duo senta-se no alto do muro e fica olhando para o japonês – e como você vai subir? Heero deu um passos para trás depois ele veio correndo na direção do muro e num único pulo ele se senta ao lado de duo que ficou de boca aberta. - Nossa... – duo olhou para o chão e depois para heero, ele conseguia subir aquele muro também, mas não em um único pulo como heero, não tinha tanta força nas pernas assim. - Vamos? – heero olhou para trás e viu a nave de duo. - Vamos... – duo se virou e quando ia pular e diz – droga... cadê as caixas que eu tinha posto aqui? – olhou para todos os lados, mas não achou. - Tem medo de pular? – heero perguntou, estava se divertindo com aquela situação. - Não... é que eu não sei o que tem nesse mato, vai que eu pulo num caco de vidro, ou um rato me morda... então é melhor tomarmos cuidado para que... – duo se cala ao ver heero pulando. - Vem! – heero estendeu o braço para duo. - Hum... eu posso descer sem a sua ajuda! – disse meio contrariado, afinal tinha o seu orgulho. - Tudo bem... – heero virou-se de costas e foi andando em direção a nave, mas parou ao ouvir duo lhe chamando. - Heero... não tem nada aí em baixo mesmo... – duo olhava meio apreensivo para o chão. - Do que está com medo? - E... que... que... – duo ficou brincando com seus dedos indicadores enquanto tentava dizer para heero que ele morria de medo de ratos. - Não me diga que está com medo de pular? – heero estava achando tudo aquilo muito hilário, só duo mesmo para fazer ele se divertir. - Não é isso... é que da ultima vez que eu vim aqui... um rato enorme correu atrás de mim!! – disse rapidamente fechando os olhos esperando que heero risse da sua cara. Duo ficou um bom tempo com os olhos fechados esperando uma gargalhada que não veio de heero, ele abriu um dos olhos com medo de ser xingado pelo japonês, depois ele abriu os dois e viu heero o olhando. – o que foi? Não vai rir? Me xingar? Ou qualquer coisa? - Não... – heero se aproximou de duo e estendeu os braços – vem... eu não vou deixar nenhum rato se aproximar de você! – heero disse. - Serio? – duo ficou meio constrangido, ele se virou de costas para heero e foi descendo sente heero segurando as suas pernas. - Solta! – heero mandou. Duo solta suas mãos e cai com tudo no colo do japonês, heero segura duo como se fosse uma garota. - Er... pode me soltar agora! – duo disse. - Não está com medo dos ratos? – heero pergunta o mantendo no colo. - Ahhhh me leva até a nave!! – disse olhando desesperado para os lados. Heero sorriu discretamente e levou duo até a nave, quando finalmente entraram duo tranca a porta rapidamente e sorri aliviado. - Ufa... até quem fim! Que missão mais difícil foi essa, né? – duo brincou. - Realmente... – heero sorriu. - Er... eu tenho essas duas roupas espaciais... vista essa! – duo entrega uma roupa espacial para heero. - Duas? – heero pergunta. - É que eu sou bem precavido! – mentiu. - Hum... – heero foi até a sala dos fundos chegando lá vestiu aquele colant preto que modelava todo o seu corpo mostrando todas as suas curvas. Quando heero terminou de se vestir ele foi até a cabine encontrando duo já vestido, quase morreu ao ver o corpo perfeito de duo. - Vamos? – duo senta-se na cadeira do piloto. - Hum... – heero senta-se ao seu lado cruzando os braços e fechando os olhos. - Pode deixar que eu piloto melhor que dirijo! – duo disse rindo. Heero não respondeu, mas um sorriso discreto se desenhou nos seus lábios, logo a nave levantou vôo os levantou para o espaço sideral, indo direto para colônia L2 tomando todo cuidado para não serem pegos pelas patrulhas da OZ ou da organização Romefeller. Finalmente chegaram a colônia L2, duo pousou em uma lugar estratégico, logo dois homens vieram recebe-los, duo deixou a nave nas mãos deles, mas antes eles tiraram as roupas espaciais e foram embora. - Onde estamos indo? – heero pergunta. - Para meu trailer! – duo disse apontando para um carro caindo aos pedaços que ficava no meio de um ferro velho. Duo abre a porta do trailer e olha para heero. - Seja bem vindo! – duo lhe estendeu a mão. - Hum... – heero entrou no trailer vendo como ele era pequeno, viu que tinha uma pequena sala, se é que podia-se chamar aquilo de sala, viu um pequeno banheiro e num canto mais afastado viu uma pequena cama de solteiro. - Não é grande coisa... mas... – duo se joga no sofá – Senta aí... sinta-se em casa. Heero se sentou no sofá, mas logo levantou ao sentir algo incomodo ele puxa um pano e vê uma grande pote de sorvete de chocolate vazio. Ele põe o pote vazio em cima de uma mesinha que ficava no centro daquela sala, heero se senta olhando para o chão onde tinha um monte de revistas de mangás, papeis, pôsteres e mais um monte de bugiganga. O trailer tinha duas janelas que eram cobertas por um cortina azul de renda, o chão era de metal coberto por alguns tapetes de cores variadas, viu que duo tinha uma planta morta num canto e um aquário com uns peixes que não se mexiam, a casa era um lixo, vários insetos voavam em volta da sala. Heero estava encolhido num canto do sofá tomando cuidado para não esbarrar em nada, ele olhou para duo que estava bem relaxado no sofá, heero começou a entrar em pânico queria sair correndo dali. - Duo... – chamou. - Hum? - Eu vou embora! - Por que? – duo se desespera. - Duo... como você consegue viver aqui? - Ahhh o que você esperava? Eu não tenho ninguém para limpar isso aqui, faz tempo que eu não vinha para cá! – disse olhando para os lados vendo que estava tudo muito bagunçado. - Vou alugar um quarto de hotel... – heero se levantou. - CALMA! - Eu estou calmo! – heero disse indo para porta. - ESPERA ENTÃO!! – duo se levantou. - Diga... – heero o encarou. - Eu vou arrumar tudo... depois você volta, ok? Heero pensou um pouco e fez um sim com a cabeça. - ESPERA!!!! – duo grita novamente. - O que foi? - Como eu vou te achar? - Eu apareço aqui daqui um dia, ok? - Ta bom, mas vê se não se perde! – piscou. Heero resolveu ignorar e ir embora daquela lixeira. Quando heero saiu duo olhou para os lados procurando sua agenda telefônica, ele mergulhou literalmente naquele monte de papeis espalhados pelo chão procurando o telefone de uma faxineira. Três horas depois. - ACHEI!!!!! – Duo ficou pulando de alegria pelo trailer – agora onde está telefone? – duo olhou para os lados cansado. – vamos lá! – duo mergulha novamente naquele chão procurando seu celular. 1 hora depois. - ACHEI!!!! – Pegou o celular nas mãos e discou o numero da faxineira. – Nãooo ta sem bateria!! – duo soltou um longo suspiro, depois ele olhou novamente para o chão procurando seu carregador, mas não o achou então ele mergulhou novamente no chão procurando a bateria. Meia hora depois. - ACHEI... MAS QUE DEMORA DA PORRA!! – Duo estava estressado, ele se joga no sofá e deixa a bateria do seu celular carregando. 1 hora depois. - ATÉ QUE FIM!!! – ele coloca a bateria no celular e disca o numero do papel. Esperou alguns segundos e alguém o atende. - Alô? - Pois não? - Posso falar com a senhorita Marry? - É ela, quem gostaria? - Ahhh oi Marry... sou eu o Duo, como vai? - Duo Maxwell, estava com saudades... - Você ainda limpa casas? - Sim, e mesmo que não limpasse eu lhe atenderia! - Muito obrigado! - Você está morando naquele trailer ainda? - Sim estou, você poderia vir aqui? - Sim, que horas? - Agora mesmo se puder! - Tudo bem... daqui um minuto eu estou aí! - Obrigado! - Até mais... - Estou lhe esperando! Duo desliga o telefone e o coloca no bolso para não perde-lo novamente, ele ia se sentar o sofá, mas a campainha tocou. - Quem é? - Sou eu marry! - Mas já? – duo abriu a porta. - Eu moro do outro lado da rua! – disse apontando para uma casa muito bonita. - Ahhhhhhhh!!!!! – duo soltou um grito de frustração e depois sorriu para moça que se assustou. - O que aconteceu, está sentindo algo? - Não... é que me deu vontade de gritar mesmo! - Então você quer que eu arrume o seu trailer? - Se você puder comprar moveis novos seria muito bom, mas eu preciso de tudo isso para amanha! - Nossa, isso vai levar o dia inteira então! – disse fazendo uma careta. - Sim, olha marry... – duo retira um rolo de dinheiro do bolso – compre o que quiser, gaste o que for necessário, até compre rodas novas para trailer se quiser, mas deixe isso aqui bom, pelo amor de deus! – disse desesperado. - Pode deixar! – ela sorriu – Eu sou boa nisso! - Por isso que eu lhe chamei, bom agora eu vou sair! - Pode ir sossegado...  
  
Heero estava sentado num banco de praça, olhava para o céu escuro daquela colônia, podia ver a lua bem de perto, se lembrou de como a lua era bonita vista da Terra, mas do espaço era nada mais nada menos que um satélite cheio de buracos, nada bonito para se apreciar. Fechou seus olhos e lembrou da voz do americano, dele lhe chamando, daquele sorriso contagiante, que foi capaz de comover um ser frio e triste como ele. Agradecia ao americano por estar sentindo essas emoções novamente, agora olhava para dentro de si mesmo e pensava em tudo de bom que lhe aconteceu nesses anos, e uma lagrima solitária escorre por seus rosto moreno ao ver que nada de bom havia lhe acontecido, apenas mortes e dor cruzaram o seu caminho. Um longo suspiro foi solto por heero, ele se abaixou e olhou para suas mãos, ficou olhando para cada desenho, cada linha dos seus dedos, forçando mais seu olhar ele pode ver sangue, muito sangue esparramado por suas mãos. - "Como posso te tocar desse jeito?" – Heero pensou imaginando ele abraçado ao americano o sujando com suas mãos impuras. Levantou-se do banco ao ver que o parque estava para fechar, abaixou a cabeça e andou sem rumo para lugar nenhum, não iria alugar nenhum quarto de hotel queria apenas ficar num lugar e descansar para depois ver o que faria sobre o americano. Passos lentos e dolorosos eram ouvidos pela rua já deserta, heero olha para o grande relógio do centro da cidade e vê que já eram 3:00 horas, sorriu meio amargo. Estava novamente sozinho naquele mundo grande, mas não se importava, isso que pensava, isso que queria acreditar, na verdade não via a hora de um colo o abraçar e pedir para que ele chorasse até não agüentasse mais. Heero sentia falta de alguém zelando seu sono, de uma mãe lhe abraçando e de um amigo que o ajuda-se, mas sua vida nunca foi assim, o único que um dia acreditou nele foi Odin Lowe, mas ele já não estava mais ali para guiar heero, agora só sobrou uma pequena lembrança desse homem, uma frase que heero manteve como se fosse sua bíblia, seguia cegamente essa filosofia deixada por seu único amigo. "Sempre siga suas emoções".  
  
Um novo dia estava chegando, duo abre os olhos ao som do seu velho despertador, ele olha para os lados e se encontra na casa de Marry, a garota havia emprestado sua casa para que ele descansasse. - Ahhhhh como será que estão as coisas? – duo se levanta indo direto para o banheiro. Depois de se lavar e colocar uma roupa limpa vai até seu trailer, ao entrar nele duo quase cai para trás. - O que achou? – Marry sai de trás do sofá com um pano úmido na mão. - Nossa! – os violetas de duo estavam arregalados de surpresa. O trailer estava limpo e cheiroso. Os moveis haviam sido trocados por materiais de 1° categoria, a sala só possuía um grande sofá preto, o chão estava com um novo carpete preto, tinha varias prateleiras no alto onde estavam todas as coisas do americano, o banheiro estava limpo e a torneira e chuveiro foram trocados. As velhas cortinas foram para o lixo, as paredes estavam limpas e livres de toda aquela poluição visual. Duo nunca percebeu que seu trailer era tão grande, olhou para o fundo e viu que tinha uma linda divisória feita de metal, que dividia o quarto de todos os cômodos, ele foi até lá e viu que tinha um beliche muito acomodado num canto e no alto tinha um pequeno armário para guardar suas roupas; a cozinha estava um pouco maior que o quarto, nela tinha um pequeno fogão, uma geladeira e uma pequena pia que antes estava toda entupida. - ESTÁ MARAVILHOSO!! – sorriu. - Quem bom que gostou... olha... – marry tirou um bolo de dinheiro do bolso – aqui está! - Marry... pode ficar! Esse é o seu pagamento! – duo fechou a mão da mulher com o dinheiro junto. - Não posso aceitar tudo isso duo, tem mais de dois mil reais aqui! – ela disse. - Não, eu insisto... você sempre foi muito atenciosa comigo, muito obrigado! – duo sorriu. - Como quiser! – ela sorriu e o abraçou – bom, agora eu tenho que ir! - Claro, muito obrigado! - Aparece lá em casa para almoçar comigo, ok? – ela convida saindo do trailer. - Olha que eu apareço mesmo, hein!! – sorriu passando o dedo pelo seu nariz de um jeito maroto. - Hahahaha... será um prazer duo! – ela acena com a cabeça e sai do trailer deixando um duo muito contente sozinho. Duo olha para os lados não acreditando que aquela lata velha havia se transformado naquele paraíso visual, aspira com força sentindo o cheiro de ervas do trailer, duo se joga no sofá e sorri. - É heero... agora vamos poder ficar numa boa!  
  
Eram 15:00 horas, heero ia para o trailer de duo, quando ele estava há uma esquina do trailer pensa se era realmente certo tentar algo com o americano. - "Eu... não posso tocar nele, não com essas mão banhadas de sangue, não com esse passado! Ahhhh... duo, mas eu quero tanto vê-lo... eu pensei que sentia algo por Relena Peacecraft, mas eu vejo que só sinto dever de protegê-la, mas quanto a você... eu quero protegê-lo, abraçá-lo, beijá- lo... quero ver você sorrindo, quero tocar nos seus cabelos... eu quero ver você... simplesmente você! Duo Maxwell!". As pernas de heero se moveram novamente em direção ao trailer, quando se aproximou nem reconhecei aquela lata velha direito, viu que ela estava limpa, com pneus trocados, alem de outras peças trocadas também. - Heero!! – duo abre a porta do trailer ao ver o piloto japonês pela janela. - OI! – heero diz com sua expressão fria de sempre. - "Sempre tão frio" – Duo observa – "Por que é tão triste?". - "Sempre tão alegre" – Heero observa – "Talvez você consiga me fazer rir". Duo desde as escadinhas e vai até heero ficando atrás dele, heero apenas observa, depois vê as mãos de duo tampando seus olhos, heero deixa ser levado pelo americano. - Olha a escada... com cuidado, vai! – duo tomava cuidado para que heero não se machucasse, quando estavam dentro do trailer duo tira suas mãos dos azuis de heero permitindo que ele visse o quão mudado estava aquele trailer. - Bem vindo! – duo sorri. Heero estava de boca aberta, seus azuis olhavam maravilhados para todos os cantos, vendo como aquilo havia se transformado num pequeno e aconchegante lar. Duo se jogou no sofá, heero ficou parado a observá-lo. - Senta aí! – duo diz. - Hum... – heero senta no sofá relaxando seu corpo. - Você parece cansado... onde ficou? - Por aí! - assim? Você não alugou um quarto de hotel??? – assustou-se. - Não... – heero foi escorregando até deitar no sofá. - Nossa... você parece exausto! – duo se aproximou de heero, foi ousado ao tirar umas mechas do rosto do japonês para observá-lo melhor. Vendo que heero não se importou com o toque duo contornou seus olhos com as pontas dos dedos. Um frio gostoso percorreu a espinha de heero, ele move suas mãos até o rosto de duo e quanto sente sua pele macia abre os olhos se deparando com um par de violetas assustado. - Heero... – duo sussurrou. – "Será que ele sente o mesmo?". Heero levou sua mão para trás da nuca do americano e lentamente o puxou para si sem tirar seus olhos dos do americano até que seus lábios se uniram delicadamente. Os dedos de heero se enroscaram os fios cobres de duo numa leve caricia, duo fechou os olhos e soltou um longo suspiro, heero o puxou mais para si fazendo seus lábios serem pressionados. Duo foi o primeiro a abrir seus lábios deixando a língua quente de heero entrar na sua boca, se aproximou mais do japonês colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço. A língua de heero mexia na de duo o induzindo-a a fazer o mesmo, a língua de duo resolve se mover junto com a de heero iniciando um beijo quente e caloroso. Os dois se beijaram por um longo tempo, ambos tinham medo de se separarem, tinham medo que o outro se arrepende-se ou se afasta-se, então o beijo foi prolongado ao estremo até que o ar lhes faltou a certa altura os obrigando a se separarem. Os seus azuis se cruzaram num olhar cheio de carinho, desejo e medo. Duo arregala seus olhos ao ver um sorriso se desenhar nos lábios de heero, com um dedo ele toca os lábios do japonês contornando o seu sorriso. - Você... fica mais bonito com esse sorriso! – disse baixinho. - Mais bonito? – indagou. - Muito mais... – duo sorriu. - Não te imagino triste... – heero diz tocando o rosto de duo. - Pode ter certeza que eu não rio o tempo todo, já chorei muito... ainda choro, mas agora... com você... eu não sei porquê, mas eu só quero sorrir! – dizendo isso os dois sorriem. - Eu... há muito tempo... eu sempre quis fazer isso! – heero confessou – Sempre... - Eu tinha esperanças de ficar com você, mas naquele dia... naquela ilha... quando você me pediu para que eu fosse embora, e que se nos encontrássemos novamente era para eu esquecer... naquele dia... meu coração morreu! – duo disse abaixando a cabeça tentando esconder a sua tristeza. - Naquele dia... – heero se lembrou -... eu fiquei confuso quando você caiu no mar, eu fiquei muito confuso por isso mandei você embora, eu tive medo de sentir algo por você... pois eu já estava sentindo... desde o dia que te vi você me chamou a atenção com seu olhar alegre... eu não entendia porque você era tão feliz, e tinha raiva de você... mas quando vi que você era um soldado como eu ... manchado por sangrentas guerras eu fui admirando-o escondido até que eu vi que admiração foi se tornando atração, depois paixão, carinho, preocupação... e agora finalmente... eu me sinto bem ao lado de alguém, eu me sinto em paz... agora eu... eu posso descansar! – dizendo isso os olhos de heero foram se fechando até que ele caiu nos braços de duo. - Heero! Heero! – duo o chacoalhou, mas o piloto wing não respondeu. – Ah heero! – duo se levanta com heero no colo e o leva até o quarto o colando a na cama de baixo. Duo sentou-se na beira da cama e ficou a alisar os cabelos de heero com carinho, seu olhar carinhoso zelava pelo sono de heero, a cada mudança facial o piloto wing duo sorria, os dedos de duo contornaram seu rosto. - Parece um anjo... Dormindo você se parece com um garoto sem preocupações... – duo falava consigo mesmo.  
  
Heero acorda assustado, senta-se rapidamente na cama olhando para todos os lados, segundos depois ele se acalma ao ver que estava na casa do americano, sorriu ao ouvir a voz do americano e um cheiro muito agradável. - Heero? – duo sorri ao vê-lo entrando na cozinha. – Dormiu bem? - Sim, que horas são? – heero pergunta. - Bom, acho melhor você me perguntar que dia é hoje! - Como? – heero não entendeu. - Você dormiu direto, hoje é dia 17! - Nossa! – heero pôs a mão na cara. - Olha... você não trouxe roupas, né? - Não. - Pode usar as minhas, acho que vai ficar um pouco apertado, mas não vai ser grande coisa... tem uma blusa preta e uma calça de moletom em cima do sofá, é para você! Vai tomar um banho enquanto eu termino o jantar! – duo deu uma piscada. - Hum... – heero olhou meio inseguro para duo, não sabia o que ele estava pensando dele. - Heero? – duo chama quando viu que ele estava saindo da cozinha. - Hum? – heero vê duo se aproximando dele com um sorriso diferente no rosto, era um sorriso que tinha infantilidade, mas ao mesmo tempo sarcasmo, desejo e luxuria. Heero deu um passo para trás batendo as costas numa pequena mesa que era embutida na parede, ele olha para trás e depois olha para duo que o beijo logo em seguida sem deixar o japonês pensar em nada. - Gosta de lasanha? - Hum hum! – balançou a cabeça. - Que bom... gosta de vinho? – lhe deu mais um selo nos lábios. - Muito... - Hummm... então a nossa noite vai ser... - Proveitosa! – heero diz puxando duo para outro beijo. - E como... – duo comentou ao se separar de heero. - Eu vou tomar banho! – heero se afastou indo até a sala pegar as roupas deixadas pelo americano e indo direto para o banheiro.  
  
Um tempo depois heero sai do banheiro cheirosinho, com os cabelos molhados jogados na cara lhe dando um ar sensual, as roupas de duo eram um pouco justas, mas heero não se importou, estava feliz por usar as roupas do americano. - Nossa... Heero se vira para trás e vê duo encostado de braços cruzados na parede o olhando de cima a baixo com um lindo sorriso no rosto. Heero sorri ao ver duo erguendo uma garrafa de vinho, duo se aproximou de heero com passos lentos, a garrafa de vinho foi deixada em cima da mesinha da sala. - Não íamos tomar comendo sua lasanha? – heero pergunta fingindo estar desentendido. - Humm... o que acha invertermos as ordens? Primeiro a gente bebe, conversa... e depois comemos! – duo aproximou seus lábios dos de heero, mas não o tocou numa provocação. Os braços do americano evolveram o pescoço de heero, duo foi andando para frente empurrando o japonês até que ele senta-se no sofá. Duo colocou suas pernas lado a lado do tronco de heero e se sentou, os dois ficaram se olhando com muita paixão e carinho, pois não era só desejo, os dois também se amavam, e como se amavam, com certeza nenhum deles tinha consciência dos seus próprios sentimentos. Um sorriso escapa dos lábios de heero, duo aproveitou a oportunidade e o beijou, no começo foi bem lento para que pegassem o ritmo do outro, depois o beijo foi se aprofundando até os dois começaram a se agarrarem buscando mais contato. Os dedos de heero desceram pelo tronco de duo contornando todo seu corpo até que chegou no cós do seu short o segurando com força, duo se levantou um pouco deixando heero abaixar o short até seus joelhos depois duo retirou a peça de roupa e a jogou no chão, heero apertava as coxas de duo com força mostrando todo o seu desejo, e o americano depositava um monte de beijos molhados no rosto de heero. Heero se sentia maravilhado com tanto carinho, nunca havia tido um contato intimo com ninguém, e também nunca teve vontade de fazer isso com ninguém, o americano havia vencido o soldado frio dentro dele com apenas um olhar, esse olhar era aqueles grandes olhos violetas que o deixava mais belo ainda. Agora heero sentia cada toque do americano como se fosse o ultimo, estava tudo sendo perfeito e queria que fosse para duo também por isso estava lhe dando o máximo de carinho e de atenção, mesmo que não soubesse o que era isso direito heero o tocava como se fosse a mais delicada peça de porcelana tomando cuidado para não deixar nenhum risco imperfeito nele, como se isso fosse possível já que duo era a beleza em pessoa e nada poderia mudar isso. - Heero... – duo sussurrou o seu nome enquanto beijava seu pescoço. O japonês acordou dos seus pensamentos e suspirou, os lábios de heero atacam os de duo novamente mostrando que não poderia mais viver sem provar daquela fruta, duo recebeu bem o beijo. As mãos de heero começaram subir até tocar no membro de duo, tocou delicadamente o pedaço de carne sentindo como era quente depois ele o pegou e o apertou com um pouco de força arrancando assim um gemido de duo que apoiou sua cabeça nos ombros de heero, sentindo-se motivado heero começa a acariciar seu membro com os dedos sentindo-o crescer cada vez mais e assim ouvindo mais gemidos por parte do americano, que fechou suas mãos com força na blusa do japonês. Heero estava se irritando com aquelas roupas, ele deita duo no sofá fazendo o americano apoiar a cabeça numa almofada, heero fica sentando no seu abdome, logo foi tirando sua blusa revelando seu tórax e abdome definido, depois ele retirou sua calça junto da sua roupa de baixo fazendo um show para o americano que sorria de um modo bobo para heero. Heero deslizou suas mãos pelos braços de duo depois ele desceu até a barra da regata do americano a retirando por cima, quando o peito de duo é descoberto é logo atacado pelos lábios de heero que lambiam, chupavam e mordiam cada pedaço de pele. A língua de heero rodeava cada mamilo de duo os deixando vermelhos e bem molhados, mas sua língua não parou ali, ela foi descendo até chegar no membro de duo que ainda estava escondido por aquele pedaço de pano, heero mordeu o cós da cueca e foi puxando para baixo enquanto duo erguia seu corpo facilitando o trabalho do japonês. - Ahhh... heero.... – duo suspirou ao sentir a língua de heero tocando seu membro. Heero enche de beijos todo aquele local, depois ele começa a introduzi-lo na boca, duo afundou a cabeça na almofada ao sentir seu membro ser sugado pela boca do japonês. Gemidos mais longos e fortes chegavam ao ouvido do piloto wing, ele sorriu e continuou a sugá-lo com mais força até sentir as primeiras gotas saírem da ponta do seu membro, heero se afasta um pouco e olha para duo que estava largado no sofá com as bochechas rubras e com sua franja colada na testa pelas gotículas de suor, heero viu que seus olhos tinham um tom febril. Duo se contorceu um pouco no sofá, quando heero vê isso volta a chupar seu membro com mais força sentindo as mãos de duo segurarem sua cabeça com força o empurrando mais para baixo. Um longo grito é solto por duo que jogou com força sua cabeça para trás buscando ar, seus olhos estavam cerrados como seus dedos que se fecharam nos fios castanhos de heero os puxando e torcendo na hora do gozo. Heero ficou lambendo seu membro até que ultima gota de sêmen saísse, depois ele escorrega sua língua pelo peito de duo até chegar ao seu pescoço, e finalmente chegando até seus lábios de onde roubou um beijo do americano, que parecia que estava nas nuvens ainda. Ao sentir-se beijando com tanta voracidade duo resolve se mexer um pouco, ele desce suas mãos até o membro de heero o apertando com força fazendo o piloto wing se remexer um pouco em cima de si, heero abre os olhos e encontra as pálpebras de duo fechadas, ele da um beijo em cada uma e depois ele pega a mão de duo entrelaçando os seus dedos nos dele num gesto muito carinho, e a outra mão fica parada nos lábios entreabertos de duo, que logo os abriu deixando dois dedos de heero entrassem, duo os chupou com força sem tirar seus violetas dos azuis de heero os olhando com muito desejo, os seduzindo cada vez mais. Heero sorriu, depois ele retira seus dedos da boca de duo que parecia que não queria soltá-los mais, depois ele leva seus dedos até a entrada de duo os pressionando com um pouco de força, pela resistência imposta pelo anel do americano deu para perceber que ali nunca havia sido tocado por ninguém, então ele era o primeiro, os lábios de heero abriram um grande sorriso ao notar isso, depois ele pressiona com mais força seus dedos ouvindo um gemido alto do americano. - Tudo bem? – heero aperta mais a mão de duo entre a sua mostrando todo seu carinho de atenção. - Tu... tudo.. continua, por favor! – duo pede com uma voz cheia de desejo. - Não quero te machucar! – heero insistiu. - Continua... o que eu mais quero... é você dentro... de mim! – duo ruborizou na hora, heero fechou os olhos e ficou parado. Duo sentiu um medo incrível tomar conta de todo seu ser, ele quis falar algo, mas as palavras simplesmente não saiam. - "Será que... mas ele disse que me amava.... disse não disse? O que aconteceu? Por que ele parou? Eu falei besteira? Droga!" – Duo ficava cada vez mais aflito. Os azuis de heero finalmente se abrem para olhar para os violetas do americano que estavam cobertos de dúvida, medo e insegurança, heero sorriu ao ver a confusão de sentimentos naquele olhar. - Eu...eu te amo, não sabe como é bom ouvir isso! - Eu... eu também te amo... muito! – duo abriu um lindo sorriso, esquecendo- se completamente de toda a dor quando heero forçou os dedos para dentro de si. Heero inclinou o corpo para frente capturando os lábios de duo no seu mais uma vez, enquanto mexia seus dedos dentro do corpo quente e apertado do americano. Heero não agüentava mais esperar, seu membro já estava duro há muito tempo, mas não queria machucar duo em hipótese alguma. Quando viu a expressão de duo relaxar achou que ele já estava pronto para algo maior, heero retirou os dedos devagar do americano fazendo ele soltar um gemido em protesto. Heero encheu sua testa de beijos e com sua mão segurou seu membro o guiando para a entrada de duo a pressionando. Duo apertou com força a mão de heero jogando a cabeça para trás ao sentir aquele volume querendo entrar nele, parecia que queria dividi-lo no meio. Heero apertou sua mão com força e pressionou um pouco mais, foi indo, cada vez que duo gemia ele recuava e quando ele relaxava pressionava mais até que estava quase todo nele. Heero levou sua outra mão até o membro de duo o massageando para que ele esquecesse um pouco de toda aquela dor, depois de um tempo viu que o americano estava mais relaxado então começou a sair e entrar bem devagar dele. Duo abriu um sorriso ao ver que não sentia mais dor, ele abraçou o tronco de heero com suas pernas o prendendo e assim fazendo o membro de heero deslizar com mais facilidade dentro dele. Heero sentia-se maravilhado com todas as sensações, ter seu membro apertando naquele lugar tão macio e quente fazia sua vontade de penetrá-lo ficar mais forte, heero queria ficar por inteiro no americano, para que assim ficasse completo. Os gemidos de duo e heero se mesclavam um único som, assim como seus corpos se movimentavam do mesmo jeito fazendo parecer um único ser deitado naquele sofá. Gemidos, sussurros com doces palavras e toques cheios de amor eram trocados naquele momento. Duo se agarra com mais força em heero ao sentir que iria gozar novamente, como era seu segundo gozo ele vai mais forte e mais intenso exigindo mais de duo fazendo o prazer ser mais forte, logo que duo gozou heero acelerou as suas estocadas e assim acabou gozando dentro do americano. Um longo gemido de prazer e satisfação deixa os lábios de heero que continuou penetrando o americano até que a ultima gota de sêmen saísse. Os dois ficam deitados no sofá com a respiração acelerada, heero sai lentamente de dentro de duo, depois ele se aproxima do americano e o beija lentamente, sem nenhuma afobação, um beijo calmo e bem molhado onde só suas línguas trabalhavam. Encerrando o beijo duo sorri e fecha os olhos, heero fecha os olhos e descansa sua cabeça no ombro de duo, e assim eles ficaram por um tempo, cada um com o seu pensamento, mas ambos com o mesmo sentimento. - Heero... – duo o chama baixinho. - Hum? – heero parecia estar meio sonolento. - Nem tomamos o vinho... – duo comenta vendo vinho em cima da mesinha da sala. - Quer tomar agora? – heero pergunta levantando a cabeça. - Hum hum! – duo faz um sim com a cabeça. Heero trás a mão de duo que ainda estava agarrada com a sua até seus lábios dando um beijo nela, depois ele se levanta procurando suas roupas, ele avista sua calça jogada do outro lado do trailer, ele vai até ela e a coloca. Duo fez o mesmo, colocou seu short e ficou sentado olhando heero indo até a garrafa. - Tem um saca rolha na primeira gaveta da cozinha! – duo avisa. - Hum... – heero puxa a rolha do vinho e a retira. - Nossa!!! Como fez isso? – duo ficou babando. - Tenho força.... – heero levanta a garrafa mostrando o seu feito para duo. - Hum... eu sei! – sorriu meio malicioso. Heero resolveu ignorar, olhou para os lados procurando os copos, mas não os achou. - Onde tem co... - Gargalo! - O que? - Vamos beber no gargalo! – duo informa. - Você não tem copo? – heero levanta uma sobrancelha. - Eu tenho uns copos azuis de 1,99, mas eu não quero beber neles... e beber vinho no gargalo é mais gostoso! – duo riu. - Hum! – heero se sentou ao seu lado e estendeu o vinho para duo. - O que foi? Não quer dividir baba comigo? - Hum... adoraria! – heero vira a garrafa dando um grande gole sentindo aquele liquido quente e forte deslizar por sua garganta queimando-a. - Forte né? – duo pega a garrafa para ele quando heero terminou. - É... – heero fecha os olhos sentindo o gosto do vinho. - Eu adoro vinho! – disse quando terminou seu gole – mas o chato que eu fico alegre rapidinho! Heero ficou imaginando duo bêbado, se ele já era desse jeito no seu estado normal, como seria bêbado? Sentiu um frio na espinha ao imaginar o quão pervertido ele poderia ser. - O que foi? – duo pergunta ao ver heero meio pensativo. - Só estava te imaginando bêbado – comenta. - Hum... eu acho que você não iria gostar de me ver bêbado... ou ia? Heero sentiu o pé de duo deslizando por suas pernas, os azuis de heero se cruzam com os violetas de duo, heero se aproximou e o beijo novamente sentindo o gosto do vinho nos seus lábios. - Ah! Você não sabe como eu estou feliz heero! – duo sorriu. - Digo o mesmo... mas quem você estava procurando naquela colônia? – indagou. - Hum... uma pessoa que eu gosto muito.... – disse. - Quem? - Uma pessoa que desde o momento que a vi me apaixonei... por isso não consegui matá-la, quando me ordenaram.... – revelou. - Matar? - Recebi ordens de matar um certo piloto gundam... - Quem? - Meu superior, mas depois ele cancelou a ordem ao ver que seria um erro... - Por isso você não o matou? - Não... eu não o mataria, quando eu recebi essa ordem eu entrei em parafuso, mas nunca pensei em matar esse piloto. - Por acaso essa ordem foi lhe dada quando nos reencontramos? - Putz... ahhh heero você já adivinhou que era você, assim não tem graça! – duo cruzou os braços numa birra. - Eu seria muito burro se não soubesse que era eu, agora me conte essa historia direito! – heero sorriu. - Hum... o doutor G havia me pedido para acabar com a vida do piloto 01, eu não sei muito bem o motivo, mas eu não iria fazer isso, mesmo que você tivesse cometido a maior de todas as atrocidades! - Eu já sei porque... – heero disse meio pensativo. - Já? - É que havia descoberto o verdadeiro significado da operação meteoro e disse ao meu superior que eu não iria concretizá-la, por isso eu comecei a agir sozinho e sendo assim o doutor J deve ter dado a ordem para me matar ao doutor G! - Significado da operação meteoro? Você sabe? - Sim... - Eu também sei!! Ahahahhaa que legal, né? – riu. - Duo você não acha que bebeu demais? – heero pergunta ao ver a garrafa pela metade. - Nãoooo.... – duo disse cantarolando. - Hum! – heero toma a garrafa da mão de duo. - Ahhh heero me devolve! - Não... – heero se levantou levantando a garrafa para duo não pegar. - Ahhhh eu quero mais! – duo correu até ele tentando pegar a garrafa, mas não conseguiu. - Não... já bebeu demais, eu não sabia que você bebia tanto assim! - Eu quero mais!!! – gritou. - Não vai ter! - Vai Hee-chan! - O que? – heero se irritou. - Quero mais! - Não, o que você disse? Duo pensou um pouco, depois ele sorriu de um jeito maldoso e disse: - HEE-CHAN!!!!! - Não me chame assim! - Então me da a garrafa! - Não! Os dois correram pelo trailer até que heero conseguiu jogar o vinho fora pelo galo da pia da cozinha. - Eu não to bêbado seu bobo! – duo revela ao ver heero jogando a garrafa no lixo. - Hum... – heero olha bem para duo vendo ele abrir um sorriso brincalhão. - Ahahahahaha eu te amo heero yuy! – foi até ele o abraçou. Heero se assustou, ficou irritado, mas quando sentiu aquele abraço quente próximo ao seu sorriu e disse: - Eu também te amo...  
  
Um tempo se passou e com ele a guerra também se foi, então os pilotos gundans puderam descansar em paz. Cada um destruiu o seu gundam, assim nenhum gundam jamais foi visto no espaço novamente. Os pilotos gundans viviam em paz com as pessoas que consideravam realmente importantes para eles, cada um foi para um canto sem mais saber do outro. Duo e Heero ficaram juntos do inicio ao fim, sem nunca se separarem, sem nunca duvidarem um do outro, e agora viviam numa linda casa na colônia L2. Quanto ao amor deles, poderia se dizer que crescia cada vez mais, e que chegava a ser maior que o amor, mas até hoje não classificaram tal sentimento com um nome, portanto eles simplesmente se amavam.  
  
Fim  
  
Essa fanfic marca a minha volta ao mundo das fics de gundam wing. Eu havia abandonado gundam, mas eu voltei a escrever e essa é minha primeira fic depois de um bom tempo parada! Eu comecei a escrever fanfics dramáticas e no final acabei parando, mas agora que eu vi os episódios de gw novamente, a chama do meu amor foi acessa e eu voltei para esse mundo maravilhoso. Eu dedico essa fanfic para Kary T. Maxwell que foi uma das minhas primeiras leitoras. E Raissa que eu conheci mais tarde, e agradeço por isso. Quando eu comecei a escrever eu nunca recebi um único comentário, não tinha apoio de ninguém e não conhecia ninguém da net, eu tentei mandar minhas fics para alguns sites, mas eu fui ignorada, acho que meus textos não eram muitos bons. Até que um dia eu pus minhas fics no falecido locaweb, aí como eu tinha umas 40 fics e eu pus tudo de uma vez eu recebi um monte de comentários, aí surgiram muitos leitores que gostavam das minhas fics, mas com o tempo eles foram sumindo, e quando eu parei de escrever sobre gundam wing me abandonaram completamente! Bom, eu tenho leitoras que se tornaram grandes amigas minhas... e que me acompanham até agora, mas eu gostaria de dedicar essa fanfic as duas... Eu as adoro e agradeço muito por não terem me abandonado... agora eu me despeço aqui! Eu aprendi muito com isso, bom, eu gostaria de compartilhar isso com os leitores, mas não se importem comigo ou com que eu penso, só peço que se divirtam lendo! Eu gostaria de comentários, eu estou meio enferrujada de gw, espero que eu não tenha feito nada errado. Um grande beijo para a Kary e para Raissa... minhas grandes amigas! Eu gostei muito de escrever essa fanfic... espero que tenham apreciado lê- la! Eu não sou muito boa em Lemons, por isso me digam se ficou bom, ok?

Bom, é isso.

Ah! E obrigada por lerem.

ps: a formatação desse site é horrivel, eu não sei mexer ainda, mas as falas ficam todas juntas, eu não tenho paciencia para arrumar, se não entenderam nada da fic me mandem um e-mail que eu passo outros sites onde têm essa fic publicada, ok?

Por Leona-EBM

e-mail:


End file.
